Traveling Healer
by BloodWings1992
Summary: All because she knew how to concoct Skele-Gro.


**A/N: This is for Quidditch League Fan Fiction Competition and I'm Chaser #3 of the Wimbourne Wasps. We had to write about a specific potion and my specific potion is listed below.**

 **Potion: Skele-Gro**

 **Prompts:  
#6: (word) envelope  
#8: (word) revenge  
#13: (creature) spider**

 **Traveling Healer**

Ginny stared at the floor where she had just dropped a cream colored envelope that was addressed to her. She knew who it was from but she refused to open it. She knew it would have something she didn't like in it. However, the curiosity was eating away at her like a spider gnawing on its freshly caught prey.

"I don't know why you won't open it," Hermione whispered, watching as her friend struggled with the decision to open the letter.

"It's telling me about the job that I applied to last month," Ginny said slowly.

Hermione was confused but continued to sit down on the couch across from Ginny. She sipped her tea gingerly and just observed at Ginny continued to stare.

"I thought you wanted that job?" Hermione questioned.

"I thought I did too," Ginny answered quickly.

"What changed your mind?" Hermione asked.

Ginny didn't answer at first. She knew that if she explained what she was feeling to Hermione that she would just get laughed at. She was afraid of being ridiculous. Although, in this case, she was being completely ridiculous.

"Nothing changed my mind. I still want it," Ginny sighed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and set her mug down on the side table.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Hermione smiled warmly at Ginny.

"Rejection," Ginny confessed.

She had wanted this job since she was a little girl but she hadn't imagined that it could ever happen. She hadn't expected that they would only want her for one thing and that one thing alone.

"I'm still confused," Hermione sighed.

"They were only interested in me because I could create Skele-Gro!" Ginny shouted, standing from her seat.

"Who does, Gin?" Hermione questioned.

"The Holyhead Harpies! When I arrived to my interview for their open Chaser position, the healer that they had traveling with them was having a hard time concocting Skele-Gro. The Beater that was wailing on the ground needed help and I knew that I could make it quicker than the healer could. I didn't even get to apply for the position I wanted!" Ginny confessed, sitting back down in her seat and placing her head in her hands.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or stay silent. She knew that Ginny had always wanted to be a part of the Holyhead Harpies but she doubted that Ginny imagined being their travel healer.

"What if the letter says you didn't get the job?" Hermione questioned.

"They told me I got the job on the spot…this is just travel information. That's why I won't open it," Ginny answered.

"Travel information?" Hermione questioned.

"Did you not just hear my story? I'm the new traveling healer!" Ginny shouted, clearly irritated and upset.

"Well, you have to start somewhere! Remember how I started my campaign?" Hermione asked, trying to get Ginny's attention.

"You started out writing freelance for the Daily Prophet," Ginny answered.

"Precisely. Did I like that job? No. Was that the job I originally interviewed for? No. Did my piece on house elves get the Magical Law Enforcement's attention? Yes! Here I am with a solid job…but I'm not quite there yet," Hermione reminded Ginny.

"Yes, so what's your point?" Ginny pressed on.

"My point is that you may not have started out looking to be a traveling healer but the captain of the Holyhead Harpies knows your name. You could move up in the spectrum of Quidditch with this starter job!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

Ginny had this small burst of hope that only lasted for a few seconds before her complete world fell flat. How could she leave Harry? She would be traveling constantly all year as a healer and she desperately wanted a family. She didn't want to run out of time and she didn't want to regret anything.

"I couldn't do this to Harry," Ginny commented sadly.

"Do what?"

"Leave. Travel. I couldn't be gone for weeks or months at a time. I'd never see him! I want a family, Hermione," Ginny whined.

"There is plenty of time to have a family!" Hermione argued.

Ginny knew that it was true but she didn't know how Harry would feel about all of this. Ginny knew her boyfriend well but they didn't like to spend a ton of time apart from each other. Although, if he saw her right now he'd probably yell at her for thinking that he wouldn't support her in her career. How important was being a part of the Holyhead Harpies to Ginny?

"Just think of it as revenge for him leaving you for all those months while he left to find horcruxes," Hermione reminded.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"You had to bring that up?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione just shrugged and finished off the last bit of her tea.

"You want this, Ginny…he knows you want it too," Hermione whispered.

Ginny just sighed and stared at the envelope that still remained on the floor. She knew that she should take it even if it was just a traveling healer position. Who cares if she was hired because she knew how to concoct Skele-Gro quickly in order to fix bones? The point was that she was hired. She grabbed the envelope off the floor and turned to smile at Hermione.

"Okay, you talked me into it," Ginny said simply, running off to start packing her bags.


End file.
